


Kiss of change

by SatanicViolator



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Gender Issues, Genderbending, Kissing, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Kiss of change

Ranma squirmed as the tall, handsome boy kissed her behind the school building. She was full of conflicting feeling as he embraced her, but she offered no resistance towards his actions. She moaned softly, trying to say something, but he closed her ruby lips with a kiss, making a red haired girl tremble as she was kissed with passion and feeling. 

Not so long ago she was certain about being a guy, but now, when she was in his arms, nothing was sure anymore. She couldn't find any strength to fight and to escape from his embrace. More, her body doesn't wanted to run way. She could feel it craved for man's touch, for his closeness that made her feel safety like never before in her life. She accepted his strong arms and to her own surprise, started to return his kiss as best as she could. And for the first time, she felt really happy and self confident.


End file.
